Kota Inazuma
is a chunin-level shinobi of Kumogakure and currently partnered with his former genin team, Team Kesshou. As of the current time Kota has been known to be somewhat of a lazy ninja, hardly putting much effort into many things of his daily activities and much prefers to pay attention to something he views as exciting. He has no real reputation as of yet and hasn't tried to gain one unlike his mentor and fellow chunin Akemi Shakunetsu. But only time will tell if he truly puts his hidden potential to full effect. Background Academy Late Bloomer Kota was born and raised in Kumogakure, his family actually having not been in the shinobi forces but rather a merchant family. Because of this Kota was almost expected to become next in line to take over the family business but he never showed much interest. Well, he never had much interest in anything which often was a frustrating thing for his family. Eventually by the time he was of age to enroll Kota was sent to take part in the Academy in hopes he might learn discipline and respect, and actually make an effort for something in his life. Unfortunately this plan back fired as Kota made half an effort in his classes and generally slept all day. Because of this Kota was held back a year instead of graduating with the rest of his class. This ended up with him in the same classes as his current two teammates and finally he expended a bit more effort when realizing he might be held back even more if this kept up. Kota made good enough marks and passed his tests in order to move on this time to becoming a genin. He would be teamed up with Ita Yurei and Akemi Shakunetsu. Team Kesshou Kota was the only male on his team and at the beginning was just slightly taller than his fellow genin Ita. Though again he didn’t really want to expend much effort during the first training against their new instructor he had some incentive to work with his teammates and found they worked decently together the first time. Yet, old habits die hard as even on missions Kota would often loaf around or take any chance he could to zone out on some missions if he found them boring. Other times though he showed some decent skill and that he held back true hidden potential, just the fact he never made an effort to use that potential. It was also often up to Ita to try and keep this year older soon-to-be ninja in line and often got a good scolding, much to his annoyance. Nonetheless, within the two years he trained under Kirei Kota did seem some quick growing up in that time and became somewhat less lazy and bored to more focused and on task. He even came through when it came to the Chunin Exams as it was one of the chances he had if he didn’t want to have to work for it. Of course, not like he really wanted to. So in his exams he passed along with his fellow Kesshou teammates and was able to move on in the ranks much to the relief and delight of Kirei. Finally a Chunin But it wouldn’t be for a year that he really met with his team or saw his sensai who had found herself busy on missions. And as before Kota didn’t expend much of his energy into really doing anything, spending most of his day lounging around but did train here and there. He also began taking up some more challenging missions in hope they’d improve things for his shinobi career and has had a few times where he actually went full out, even using his unique form of Magnet Release from time to time. Eventually though when the year passed of his first time being a Chunin Kota was asked to join what he thought would be a new team, something he reluctantly agreed to meet first. And much to his relief it was Team Kesshou reforming again this time as fellow ninja and has given Kota a lot more incentive to work hard again. Personality As stated before Kota hasn’t been the hardest worker and usually gets by just barely by the hem of his pants. He doesn’t put a lot of effort into really anything and generally finds life boring unless it truly catches his interest, other than that he is truly just a lazy bum. He’ll attempt to snooze in between breaks of a mission or when he’s not training or just zone out so her doesn’t exactly hear much for orders or what the mission is. This often earns him a reprimanding from both his sensai Kirei and teammate Ita, both who find this irritating when they think staying on task is important. So this really makes Kota a far contrast to his other teammates, even to Akemi who has been doing better herself. But when something exciting, least when he sees it as exciting, Kota seems to do a 180. He becomes far more attentive, talkative, and actually wants to be involved and do his part, even surprising his team sometimes with the fact he truly does have any attention span at all. Kota also seems to show some sense of humor and enjoys some fun activities, but he has always preferred a challenging mission since it’s when his team truly sees the side of him that he could be. But usually Kota hides his somewhat attentiveness, playful, and sometimes joyful side behind that bored, lazy persona he has always had over the years. It is also known deep down he does care for his team and when it comes down to it he comes through in helping them whenever there is trouble afoot. He has even shown he does have some slightly above average intelligence but he usually seems to choose not to use it. Appearance Kota is a very tall man for his age, being at 6 feet even with toned, muscular body but nothing overly so. He has spiky, messy dark blue hair that almost appears to be black at times. He has slightly tanned skin and a friendly face, though he tends to have a bored expression much of the time. His eyes are also a light green in coloration. His clothing is usually plain t-shirts and plain pants or shorts, usually ranging from grays, blacks, and browns for his overall colors. He also tends to wear the usual shinobi attire of navy blue clothing, green flak vest without the pockets, and blue shinobi sandals. He may also often have a sword of some kind on his person and usually a small pocket attachment to hold any additional items. Abilities Ninjutsu Kota’s ninjutsu isn’t exactly the greatest among his teammates as he lacks much control with his chakra and shaping capabilities with it. Molding his chakra is something of a difficulty for the likes of Kota as he rarely makes much effort to concentrate and better his skills in ninjutsu. When he does actually make an effort Kota has decent amount of chakra reserves and chakra control and has potential to be an excellent shinobi if he actually applies himself. Taijutsu Like the rest of his team Kota is actually far better with taijutsu compared to his ninjutsu. He specializes in close range combat, able to hold his own against his two teammates plus his former instructor Kirei, using his size, strength, and durability to overcome some drawbacks. Where he lacks in speed and agility like the three females of his team he makes up for with his strength, durability, and stamina. He does well in blocking then countering with powerful punches and kicks but barely uses his chakra to enhance these skills. Kenjutsu A recurring theme in his team Kota is decent in using blades, most specifically swords and may tend to have one on his person. He is not a master or specialist but he is decent in this form that he can parry and block while countering and striking with good enough accuracy he has chances to leave some fatal blows. But usually he does not aim to kill only cause enough damage his foes back off or are forced to retreat. Currently he is only good enough to use one sword at a time but is currently working to try two at a time. Nature Transformation Wind Release As stated before Kota isn’t the greatest with ninjutsu but is competent enough he can perform his nature affinity of Wind Release. At the present time he can manipulate the wind and to some degree use it with his swords to sharpen the blade with his wind-based chakra to cause massive damage. He can use mostly basic skills of Wind Release and a few high rank ones but stronger moves tend to take him more time to get the right amount of chakra to even perform them. Magnet Release As one of the common kekkei genkai in Kumogakure Kota discovered he could use the Magnet Release. His use of the Magnet Release is being able to attract all forms of metal or repel them with a magnetic like pulse. This is in a similar matter of a positive and negative magnet of either attracting objects or pushing them away. He can also manipulate metal to any shape he can imagine, often being weapons or some kind of tool he needs. Unlike his Wind Release Kota usually doesn’t have as much trouble controlling this type of nature transformation but does take more focus when having to shape it into something else. Trivia *Based off Kaien Shiba from Bleach Manga/Anime Series